Practical Study Time
by phantomzombie
Summary: After a study period, Butters and Annie "Get to work" on each other. LEMON- You have been warned, not for the Faint-Hearted. PS- Characters are aged-up


**Butters and Annie are in Butters' room, studying sex ed.**

**Butters:** Well, that wraps it up. No more sex ed for the rest of high school.

**They put the papers and books back in their bags, and sit on the bed.**

**Annie:** Y'know Butters. There is something I've been meaning to tell you for some time.

**Butters:** Go on.

**Annie:** I've got feelings; romantic ones. And they're for you.

**Butters:** Gosh. Well, in these 2 weeks we've studied together, I think I'm feeling romantic for you.

**They get closer and closer as they speak.**

**Annie:** Butters. I...

**Butters:** Love...

**Annie:** You...

**Their lips meet; they kiss, long, deep and passionate. They stand up off the bed and just stand there, looking at each other.**

**Butters takes his shirt off, and throws his shirt onto the floor. Annie takes her shirt off, showing a tawny-brown bra. Then Annie unties Butters' belt and takes his pants down, showing his briefs. Then Butters takes down Annie's charcoal-brown skirt, showing her matching panties.**

**Butters:** Shall we?

**Annie:** My pleasure.

**Annie takes off her bra, and her D-Cup Breasts bounce free. She then bends down and takes Butters' briefs off, shocked to see how big he is; 7 inches, same size as Craig, Stan, Kyle, Token, Clyde, and Kenny. Butters then bends down and takes Annie's panties off, his eyes wide and his face blushing when he sees her clean pussy.**

**Butters (The voice inside her head):** God, she's so cute and beautiful like this.

**Now that they're both naked, Butters pushes Annie onto his bed; he starts pleasuring her by sucking on her tits, and then working his way down her stomach, leaving a trail of saliva, before his face meets her pussy; he sticks his tongue and starts eating her out.**

**Annie:** Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

**Butters:** Mmmmmmmmmmmmm, mmmmmmmmmmmm, your clit is delicious.

**He continues for 20 more seconds, until Annie speaks.**

**Annie:** Butters, stop!

**Butters:** What's wrong Annie? Am I not doing it good enough?

**Annie:** You ARE doing it good Butters but... It's your turn.

**Annie bends down and sucks on Butters' dick, which is now hard.**

**Butters:** Oh Golly! Oh! Oh! Oh!

**Annie stops and looks up at him.**

**Annie:** Don't cum yet. D'you have a condom?

**Butters:** Yeah.

**He gets one out, and Annie puts it on.**

**Annie:** Now, let's fuck.

**Annie is lowered onto the bed, with Butters on top of her. Butters is fucking Annie and loving it.**

**Butters:** Oh this feels so good!

**Annie:** Yes Butters! Faster! Faster! Oh God! Yes! Perfect!

**They fuck for 4 minutes more. Just then, his mother opens the door, but quickly closes it. She goes downstairs. Her husband is watching 'The Price is Right'.**

**Linda:** Stephen. Our boy is having sex with a girl from his school.

**Stephen:** That's nice Linda. He shouldn't be a virgin. But he shouldn't get her pregnant either. Cos he'll be grounded.

**Back upstairs, Butters and Annie were still fucking. Annie had wrapped her legs around Butters, getting him to plunge deeper into her pussy.**

**Butters:** I'm cumming Annie!

**He blows his load, and slumps on top of Annie. But he doesn't pull out.**

**Annie:** Butters, you can pull out now.

**Butters:** But it feels too good.

**Annie:** You're starting to go soft.

**Butters eventually pulls out, as he and Annie lie down next to each other, gasping for air.**

**Annie:** That... was AWESOME!

**Butters:** Yeah! It was.

**Annie:** Y'know, we should do it again sometime.

**Butters:** I agree.

**Annie looks at the clock.**

**Annie:** Oh it's late. Y'know what? I'm just going to crash here for the night.

**She pulls the covers over them, kisses Butters on the cheek, and they go to sleep.**

**Later**

**Annie: **Butters, are you hard again? Because I feel your dick poking my butt.

**Butters: **Yes, sorry.

**The End**


End file.
